Chachazero
Chachazero (チャチャゼロ, Chachazero) is a magical doll that was Evangeline A.K. McDowell's ministra magi before Nagi Springfield cursed her with Infernus Scholacticus. She looks like a small and childlike version of Chachamaru Kakakuri. Unlike Chachamaru (Evangeline's current ministra magi), who is powered by a minimal amount of magical energy that Evangeline still has and a spring, Chachazero needs to be powered by quite a large amount of magic, which mainly came from Evangeline. While Chachamaru is polite kind and well mannered, Chachazero is rude, abrupt, a bit of a whiner and sometimes bloodthirsty. She is always complaining that she cannot move and that her master has become too soft and not so evil. This is because Chachazero enjoys killing things and seeing things get killed. She is sometimes seen riding on Chachamaru's head or carried like a marionette by Evangeline. In areas with the high amounts of ambient magical energy, such as Evangeline's Resort, or during the Mahora Festival, Chachazero is able to move about on her own like a small child. She was also able to move about freely in Kyoto, since Evangeline's full powers were unsealed. Biography Early Life It is known that prior to Evangeline being cursed, Chachazero was Evangeline's ministrum magi. Sometime during Evangeline and Chachazero's time together, Nagi Springfield cursed Evangeline which basically stripped Chachazero of her power due to her relience on the vampiress's magic. Because of the curse, she can talk on her own, but cannot move unless there is a large concentration of magic in the area, which is the reason why Evangeline relies on Chachamaru as the android does not require a large amount of magic. Mahora Festival : Main article: Mahorafest Chachazero spent her time being carried around by Evangeline during the festival. Mages vs. Mars : Main article: Mages vs. Mars The doll did not partake in the fighting during the conflict between the mages and Chao's forces. Rather, she spent her time watching the "festivities" and drinking. The Unsung War Chachazero was used as a psychological tool of fear in Evangeline's psychiatric evaluations of potential mages during the Human-Covenant war. When employed in this manner against 3/A-6, she used the fear-inducing settings to get inside the head of Cynthia Rivale by leaping at her from darkness. In the hangar bay, she attacked the squad, managing to cut Chao's right arm before being shot by Johnathan Kasuga's shotgun. Unphased, she turned to attack Cynthia when the sniper recognized her, but was kicked out of the air by Chao, at which point Evangeline revealed herself and ended the exercise. Afterwards, Chachazero expressed an appreciation for the brutality inherent in the weapons designed by the Brutes, and was allowed by Evangeline to keep an empty spike rifle for her own purposes. Later, just before the attack to retake Mahora began, she joined with Evangeline's adopted daughter, Spartan-III Lucy McDowell, to follow into battle. To the surprise and slight disgust of Alysia Fei and Cheryl Sasaki, Lucy doted on the murderous doll like a favorite childhood toy, which Chachamaru revealed had been the case. In the battle to follow, Chachazero put her blades to use against the Covenant, favoring a tendency to attack the smaller infantry--grunts and jackals-- from above to compensate for her meager mass. At one point she jumped on the back of a grunt, which panicked and ran through its own forces, allowing her to cut them down at her whim. Powers and Abilities *'Dagger Combat Specialist': When she fights, she uses two daggers, and sometimes, a giant sword larger than she is. Appearances *''The Unsung War'' Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Negima! Magister Negi Magi Category:Supernatural Characters